My Brother
by Blank ojou-sama
Summary: "Tadashi is my brother. He was with me all the time, and I really admire him. He was Baymax's creator, pretty cool huh. But since we've been together for so long these were the things that I noticed about my brother" [A series of oneshots about Tadashi's behavior. Requests and suggestions are now closed!]
1. My Brother is Scary

My Brother is scary

Hiro yawned loudly on his chair for the fifth time. He keeps turning the office chair around and around with his feet dangling off the chair. He looked around their room only to find the same thing he saw a second earlier... empty. His brother, Tadashi is staying late at the nerd school again and his brother strictly warned him not to go to the botfight... ever but... he turned the chair again before sighing loudly

"It's not like he'll know" he muttered to himself grabbing his hoodie and Megabot on the table before stacking a pile of clothes on his bed making it look like a sleeping human before covering it with a blanket. He opened the window before peeking downstairs making sure his auntie is already asleep. He jumped out safely, making sure no one's looking at him, he ran straight to the venue of the fight.

* * *

"This is Tadashi Hamada and this is the 56th te- huh?" Tadashi held the blackboard firmly on his hand as he starts recording his project but before he even starts testing it he heard a beep he knows very well. He looked at his tracking device and saw the red dot that is _not_ supposedly moving... well moving. His chocolate eyes widened before muttering a few 'You're so dead, knucklehead' under his breath. He face his project and was about to turn it off but before he could even turn his head...

"Gah! Ow!"

... the unfinished Baymax attacked him with a single punch in the face before turning itself of... with a spark.

Tadashi held his nose that was hit... yep, he thought "that knucklehead is so dead"

* * *

"Oof! Hey that's rude!" Hiro grunted as he fell on the ground. Around five men surrounded him, hands clenched into fist ready to attack him anytime.

The leader of the group has a much bigger built the the others, crouch down to look at Hiro's eyes "Give me your bot. Now" he ordered making Hiro wrinkle his nose at the man's breath on his face.

"Hey" he said slowly "y-you know you can just repair your bot-" he was cut off when he heard the man's fist clench with a pop. Okay so acting nice is not working

"It's not my fault your bot is weak" he accidentally muttered... not a good move

He saw the man's face scrunched into something not-a-good-expression . He lifted his clenched fist and was about to hit Hiro until -

"Hiro! There you are bonehead! I was worried sick you know" Tadashi ran over to his younger brother completely ignoring the men standing right before them. Hiro shook his head multiple times conveying the message 'tadashi there are five men in front of us don't come any closer!' ...but seems like his brother missed the message as he continue to look around for injuries on Hiro's body, completely unaware of the men's anger piling up

"Oi, you pretty boy! You dare to ignore us?!" He grabbed Tadashi on his cardigan

"Hey! Leave my brother alone!" Hiro shouted and clicked his tongue together. Tadashi released himself from the man's grasp and stood up between him and Hiro.

"You know we can just all go home and relax before the cops comes" Tadashi smiled at the men his hands raised in front of him

"Give me your bot and the money!" One of the men said

"Hey! A minute ago you just said the bot now you also want the money?! You're being greedy!" Hiro accuses while his eyebrows furrows together.

One of the men clicked his tongue together and muttered "this is going nowhere" and sent a punch directly to Hiro's face only to be held back by someone. He looked at his right hands and saw the newcomer holding his wrist. Feeling annoyed he used his other hand, the left hand to punch again but his action was cut off when the 'newcomer' sent a kick into his stomach. He gasped in pain and curled into ball holding his wrist and stomach on the ground. The others who were caught off guard looked at their companion then back to the man who punched their friend... only to see a deadly aura surrounding Tadashi.

"Don't you dare touch my brother" he said in a low voice that made everyone feel a chill in their spine, even Hiro. But as soon as he said that the heavy air disappeared and a smile plastered itself into his older brother's face and said as he clapped his hands together "so I supposed all is solve?" He said as if he became a different peron. All of the men flinched at the sudden change of the aura and decided to ran away quickly.

Hiro who has been in a trance even before the fight had his jaw involuntarily hanging. He blinked a few times... and a few more time... and a few more times. He looked at the empty alley then back to his brother, then back to the alley...

"Are you hurt? Are you okay?" His older brother reverted back to being a mother hen like what happened a while ago didn't happened at all

"No..." Hiro answered slowly, and looked at his brother cautiously. The older Hamada sighed before glaring at the younger Hamada.

"Now let's go back and tell me _otoutou_ about your bot fight today" he said while smiling. A smile that did not sit well with Hiro.

'Well' the younger thought 'his brother can be scary after all'

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone this is the first Big Hero 6 fanfic I've ever made and wew I'm nervous. Sorry for the grammars and mistakes X). This is gonna be a drabble about Tadashi and well, Hiro but in some chapters the gang will show up too of course**

 **Suggestions and request are open. Type it in the review box and it'll be up in no time. No worries no one will bite! XD**

 **Reviews, faves and follows are highly appreciated**


	2. My Brother is a Nurse

My Brother is a Nurse

Cough erupted from the younger Hamada's lips as he attempted to surround himself with a pile of blanket but seeing that the blanket was not enough, he tried to fight off the nausea and a lump forming in his throat. He stood up from his bed, carefully walking to prevent his brother from waking up... and of course his plan automatically failed as he fell flat on the floor. He stayed in that position for a few seconds but as he was ready to stand up he heard a voice on his left

"Hiro?" Tadashi said, he yawned while opening the divider on his side. He looked at the empty bed... then saw a trail of blankets on the floor. He followed it and saw his younger brother, in the midst of the mess, on the floor, flat on his face. His chocolate eyes widened in alert and instinctively shouted "Hiro!" He ran beside the boy only the see Hiro raised his other hand beckoning him to go away with a "shhh..." and a cough

"Shh?! You're on the floor and you said to me shh?! Unbelievable" He shot the boy a disbelieving look "Are you okay? What are you doing?" He asked as he approached Hiro on the floor. He was about to turn his younger brother around when he noticed his temperature and it all clicked.

"Are you sick?!" He asked in panic as he carried him to the bed

"No Dashi, I just wanted to taste the floor" Hiro sarcastically answered even thou it sounded he was drunk.

"Hilarious Hiro, hilarious, now what were you doing for the past days?" The older one asked as he covered Hiro with a blanket to keep him warm enough

"M upgrading Megabot im not done yet..." he muttered before his eyes snapped open in realization "have to finish it" he attempted to stand up but his brother held him down

"Hiro you're sick."

"No I'm not Tadashi, It's nothing you're just a worry wart" Hiro said as he pried away Tadashi's hand

"No Hiro. You stay here I'll get the medicine." His brother ordered sternly. He stood up and went down. Hiro breath deeply before standing up again. He walked to his computer and grabbed Megabot and started to tweak a few things. He looked for a tool box and saw it across the room he grunted and mumbled a few incoherent word before pushing himself up before he even made a step... he tripped on his own foot and in no time he fell flat on his face... again

"..."

"...Ow?" He said to himself

"Hiro!"he heard his brother ran to him

"Mm not sick, Tadashi" he denied

"Who are you kidding? You are literally slurring your words like a drunk, baby bro" he chuckled in amusement he once again carried Hiro to bed this time placing a moist towel on his forehead after making him drink a medicine. He arranged his younger brother's position into a more comfortable one.

"why did you took away most of the blankets?" He complain

"Because blanket traps heat and I don't want your fever to last longer,now get a plenty of rests and put your upgrading at pause. Understood?" Tadashi said, placing a moist towel on Hiro's forehead when he received a nod he smiled a little "for the mean time sleep some more because it's still 2. 30 in the morning. Now if you disobey me I will sleep beside you, got that? Goodnight Hiro" he said affectionately

"Mm, goodnight, Dashi don't sleep beside me you'll get sick..." he muttered

* * *

 **Hour later**

 _BLAGG!_

A disturbing sound woke Tadashi up again but this time he immediately bolted up and ran to the other side of the room. Near the stairs is the ever present Hiro once again sprawled on the floor "that's it" he said

He placed Hiro beside him after making sure that his younger brother is comfortable on his position. He lay beside him and wrapped around his arms to Hiro. They once again exchange goodnight to each other before sleeping

* * *

 **30 Minutes later**

 _BLAGG!_

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Tadashi face-palmed.

Needless to say Aunt Cass was surprised by the many bruises in Hiro's face and the bags under Tadashi's eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the request GuitarGeek! Hope you all like this ●_● ~ I'm really starting to feel thrilled n_n **

**Thank you for the lovely reviewers :** **Izi Wilson, TheNerd12, Jemerald Goldie, Rayna(Guest), GuitarGeek. Also thanks for the faves and follows XD**

 **On the side: Rayna (Guest) Im really sorry but I don't quite understand your request _○ please explain it clearly and I'll make it for you~ :)**

 **Reviews, follows, and fave are highly appreciated~**


	3. My Brother is a Liar

My Brother is a Liar

It was on the time he was still to young understand most of the things or even remember most of the happenings around him. Everything was vague, all he can remember was his older brother smiling at him...

But why? He remembered asking himself Why does his smile look so sad?

His brother hugged him tightly and whispered some reassuring words on his ears... Why? That is the main question in the child's head. They are wearing a black suit and plus their mom and dad wasn't with them too. The boy didn't understand but choose to go along with his brother

 _"Strange..."_ he thought while standing in front of the two stones in front of them

"Tadashi?" He remembered tugging his brother's suit who was looking at the stones sadly. His older brother, Tadashi looked at him and smiled at him...

 _"Strange"_ he once again thought. His brother doesn't smile like that. He doesn't understand anything at all. Looking back at the stones in front of him and realized something...

"D-dashi? Why is mom and dad's name written on the stones?" He said, lips frowning when he saw his brother's face contorted into pain for a second before smiling at him again...

"Hiro." He sat in front of him patting his head slightly before continuing "Mama and Papa are n-now in another place. T-they are now in a much better place" His brother, Tadashi knew that even he was barely four, he understands it very well...

'Liar...'

That was the first time he thought that his brother was lying... when he really was saying the truth... He looked at his brother when he heard him say that "everything's going to be fine otoutou" ... How?

How can he go on smiling? He remembered asking Aunt Cass about it

" _Aunt Cass... has Dashi already forgotten?" His foster parent smiled at him before squeezing his shoulder gently_

 _"No Hiro, he did not forget..." She then looked at him warmly "and I don't think he wanted to forget either"_

 _"But why is he still smiling?" Aunt Cass smiled sadly at his question. She stood up before looking at the sky, her eyes looked longingly at the blue sky above them..._

 _"I don't know, Hiro. Maybe he was just... sad?"_

That night when his older brother thought he was asleep he closed the divider gently... then he heard muffled cries on the other side of the room. The divider was closed but Hiro know it very well, that his brother was crying. He made his way towards the other side and asked his brother if he was okay. He remembered his brother saying that he's okay and Hiro should go back to sleep...

'Liar'

* * *

Days, weeks, months, years passed after their parents died, He remembered one particular moment when he was growing up...

.

.

"Tadashi" he said looking up from his toy robot. It's was a sunny day and they just finished helping their Aunt in the cafe. His brother tore away his gaze from his book to him

"What is it, Hiro?"

"Y-you're not leaving me... l-like mom and dad right?" He blurted out, fidgeting from his seat. He heard his brother walked toward him before hugging him tightly "what made you think that I'll leave you alone?"

"I h-had a nightmare..." he whispered. Silence engulfed them for a second before Tadashi held his chin to meet his gaze before smiling reassuringly

"I will never, ever, ever leave my precious brother alone"His brother smiled at him warmly. This brought a smile on his own lips as he giggled slightly

"Promise?" He asked raising his pinky

"Promise" His brother answered connecting their pinkie fingers together

Looking at the stone in front of him is a fourteen year old Hiro holding an umbrella in front of... his brother's tombstone.

 _ **"Liar."**_

That was the last time he thought his brother was lying to him... and he only figured it out months after, that his brother didn't lie to him at all...

"Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion"

* * *

 **A/N: Yaa~ Hi again everyone~ I'm sorry if I jumped straight into the angst XD (nope not sorry at all) anyways I got the requests so this is the upcoming chapters**

 **※ My Brother is very Cautious with foods- requested by TheNerd12**

 **※ My Brother is Overprotective- requested by Reyna (Guest)**

 **※ My Brother is a Nerd- requested by Hamsta56 (Guest)**

 **※ My Brother is Invincible- a personal request XD**

 **Once again thank you for the reviews : ATimeInFantasy,** **Hamsta56, Rayna( Guest), TheNerd12, Jemerald Goldie, Izi Wilson, Dirtkid 123 and for the follows and faves~**

 **On the side: ATimeInFantasy. I will do your request after the chapter 'My Brother is Invincible' but I haven't thought of a title yet. XD No worries! I am confident that I will be able to think of a title in no time~ I'll put up the next list on my new chapter.**

 **Stay tuned~**

 **P.s. I haven't thought of how many chapters I'm gonna do this but I probably will update everyday or every other day~ :)**


	4. My Brother is very Cautious with Foods

My Brother is very Cautious with Foods

The day started like any other day... or it was supposed to be. Hiro and Tadashi in their garage , but they call it their lab, the younger one upgrading his robot while the older one is sketching his own project. Hiro glanced at his brother before pouting to no one...

"Hey Tadashi?" He looked at his brother once again. Seeing that the older of the two didn't tore his gaze away from his notebook he puff his cheeks in annoyance. That was the ninth time he called his brother

"Yes?" The ninth time Tadashi answered the same word

"Care to show me your project?" The ninth time he asked...

"Nope, not yet"...aaand the ninth time he was rejected

Hiro slumped back on his chair in annoyance. Looking back at his own project to Tadashi's form. He scrolled the chair towards his brother and when his saw Tadashi looked up to him, he grinned and said "Finally!" Tadashi raised a brow at him "what?" He asked

"Ah, it's just my older brother is abandoning his brother and replacing him for his own project" Hiro put his hand on his heart and exaggerates his act by acting in pain. Tadashi shot him an amused look before chuckling

"My precious little otoutou is finally missing his older brother! I'm moved!"He laughed as he abandoned his work and attempted to hug Hiro, which the latter ignored by scrolling his chair away from his brother while laughing too

"Hey I'm serious you know! You've been so focused on your work, what's up?" He saw Tadashi flashed him a warm look before sighing deeply

"Never mind that, How bout I treat you to lunch? I am getting hungry too. What do you say?" Tadashi asked grabbing his cardigan and his baseball hat already knowing the latter's answer

"Count me in!" Hiro jumped from his seat "Also I heard about this new restaurant downtown. They say it's very delicious." He said catching his brother's extra helmet

"Then we better go"

* * *

When they arrived at the place, they were welcomed by a simple yet classy restaurant. They picked a seat near the window and ordered some food. They waited for a few minutes and chatted there and there until a waiter approached them in the tray was their orders and there are two brownies it a small plate. When they asked about the dessert that they didn't order, the waiter smiled at them and said

"Since we recently opened we welcome our customers with a free dessert"

"This looks delicious" Hiro said before taking a bite at the dessert. Tadashi looked at the smiling Hiro who seems to be enjoying the dessert before taking a bite for himself. His eyes immediately widened when he tasted a very familiar ingredient. He slammed his hands into the table before shouting at Hiro not caring at the other people's gaze on him

"Hiro! Spit it out! Now!" He growled at Hiro. Hiro looked at his brother before realizing what it was, there's is peanut butter in it, but he was too late as he already feel his chest tightening and his head becoming dizzy. His breaths were becoming short and he started wheezing. He vaguely heard his brothers voice in front of him and the voice of the people gathering around him.

Tadashi nervously fumbled for the inhaler in his satchel. When he found it he immediately placed it in Hiro's lips and waited for a few minutes to work. He glared at the manager in the restaurant while holding his younger brother in his arms. The manager continuously apologized to them and promised to be more careful from now on.

Since then every time they went to a restaurant, Tadashi will practically call all the staff asking for if there's a peanut ingredient in them before ordering and when the food is already served he will took a bite first before allowing Hiro to eat. The younger Hamada can only face palm at his brother's protective action... Although he sometimes thought that it was probably the reason why almost all the restaurant in San Fransokyo has a survey in it.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for the request, TheNerd12~ My, my so many requests I'm happy! XD**

 **Okay here's the next here's the list again~**

 **※ My Brother is Overprotective- requested by Reyna (Guest)**

 **※ My Brother is a Nerd- requested by Hamsta56 (Guest)**

 **※ My Brother is Invincible- a personal request XD**

 **※ My Brother doesn't Like being Interrupted - ATimeInFantasy**

 **※ My Brother Lives in Me - Animal Lover (Guest)**

 **※ My Brother used to be Bullied - Heart2Heart (Guest)**

 **Domo arigato for ther reviews: Heart2Heart, Animal Lover, regularshow565, Dirtkid123, Guest, The Amazing Cat and for the faves and follows, of course. Ahh, I'm literally sparkling woth happiness~**

 **Oh right!Reviews, Faves and follows are treasured like a newborn baby ●_○ ( _what?_** **)**


	5. My Brother is Overprotective

My Brother is Overprotective because He was Bullied

"Are you sure you're gonna be fine in here?"Tadashi asked the twelve year old Hiro entering a room full of high school teenagers. Hiro looked at the older Hamada with a frown in his lips. He shrugged then muttered

"Let's just get this thing over with" he grabbed his bag from Tadashi's hands ignoring the worried look Tadashi's giving him. He looked at the teacher who was standing in the middle of the room smiling as if saying that it'll be fun learning with them. Oh how she didn't realize what was in for Hiro this school year. He did the usual; introduce himself in front of the class before sitting in a chair.

"Take care of Hiro for he is the perfect model of how all of you should be." The teacher said gesturing at him with a smile

"What be a nerd like him?" One of them said out loud followed by a snicker and a laugh

'Ignore it Hiro, Ignore, Ignore, Ignore. You'll be with Tadashi in no time' Hiro thought over and over again as he keep writing on the notebooks for more ideas he could show Tadashi later.

* * *

Tadashi on the other hand, sat stiffly in his own classroom. When his friends asks him if his okay he will laugh it off before saying "I'm okay" but he's really not. Inside he can feel his heart beating so fast that it can jump out anytime, his palms becoming sweaty, and his stomach churning. He was that worried for Hiro. He know the boy is a victim of bullying in this school and that's the reason why he keep becoming more detached to his classmates and every time he gets home he can't ignore the bruises everywhere... he knew that feeling very well.

 _"Look at this dork!" One of the bully said kicking the eight years old Tadashi in his arms. The other just laughed at him. Tadashi just looked at him blankly, seeing lack lack of expression. They decided to tease him more_

 _"What you're gonna cry, Teddy? Or maybe ...call your dead parents?" Tadashi flinched, seeing his reaction the bullies smirked._

 _"I heard you were with them when the accident happened, Teddy." One of them cooed_

 _"What do you want" Tadashi asked glaring at them. All of them laugh loudly. The one who's in the middle bent down to meet his eyes "... so was there a blood? Ya know, when the truck bumped you car... did you see blood or any gory stuff? Or maybe the way your mothe-" the whole cafeteria become silent when a loud 'PAK!' echoed_

 _"Don't talk about my parents" Tadashi said still glaring at the bullies after slapping one of them. The bully wiped the blood in his lips before chuckling loudly... and the glare Tadashi has was immediately replaced with fear_

 _"You know Teddy..." the bully started off, clicking his tongue repeatedly "for a nerd like you, you should've known that it is not the best move!" Then all he remember was a kick, a punch and a hit then and there and a laugh everywhere but no one came to save him. After that they would continue beating him up before making him do their assignments. But he managed to report them at the principal... (but not after letting them know that he now knows self defense via the leader of the bully)_

"TADASHI HAMADA! Pay attention to the class" he snapped back to reality when the teacher shouted at him. He apologized to the teacher, slightly bowing his head.

* * *

Lunch break started and Hiro rushed out of the room to meet his brother near the cafeteria... but he was grabbed roughly by someone. He looked at the man then immediately recognized him as his classmates, Henry one of the known bully in the school. He has a blond hair and is the football captain that's why many feared him along with his friends.

'Great... just great' Hiro thought to himself.

"Where's the midget going?" Henry sneered crossing his arms in his chest

"Just tell what you want" Hiro said trying all his best not to roll his eyes

"Midget, why are you such in a hurry? Well not like I care" he said chuckling slightly. " you know that there's a test coming up tomorrow, right? I want you, boy to give me your answers. Got it" he said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Why would I? We both have the same lessons and free time, learn it yourself, Henry" Hiro said glaring at the taller man. The blonde man narrowed his eyes before punching him straight in the face and laughed out loud

"The midget here has some guts!" He said as he continued laughing gaining some attention and people started gathering around. Henry bent down to pick Hiro by his hoodie before slapping him slightly in the face just enough to gain his attention.

"You will -"

"- not do what you're being told" a stern voice in the crowd spoke up. The crowd parted as a man walked in the middle of the crowd.

"That's Tadashi Hamada!"

"What's he doing?"

"Wait that's his brother!"

"No way!"

Whispers broke in the crowd when the man, Tadashi walked near Henry and gently grab Hiro from his grasp "way to make a dramatic entrance, Dashi" Hiro teased in a hoarse voice. Tadashi just looked at him before slightly smiling at him them went back to his serious facade.

"Leave now before I call any teachers in here"

"Ahh Hamada... so you're related that's why... but that midget looks so uhh what's the word, right, scrawny" He chuckled "easy to break" this comment caused some of his friend to snicker and the glare Tadashi has, hardened "Leave now" he said before turning away and walking with Hiro.

"Hey Tadashi?" Hiro said tugging hisbrother's cardigan while holding his other cheek.

"Why Hiro? Is everything alright? Im really really sorry for not being there immediately. It's my fault. I'm really sorry, Hiro." His brother proceeded to hug him and Hiro just stood there shocked at his brother's little outburst. He smiled gently before burying his head into Tadashi's chest

"I'm fine Dashi... thank you" he muttered

"Anytime otoutou, anytime. I'm always here alright? Don't hesitate to come to me anytime."

"Mm, anytime then" Hiro felt his lips curved into a smile

...Luckily after that the teachers immediately noticed the ruckus and rushed to the scene . Meanwhile Hiro and Tadashi is secretly plotting on how to teach them a lesson... _robotics way._

* * *

 **A/N: YYay! Managed to update today (barely, actually) XD but yey! Thank you for the requests Reyna(Guest) and Heart2Heart (Guest) ahh that's right I combined both of yoyour requests I hope you're both okay with that :) **

**Keep the request coming while it's still open. I'm planning on closing the request on chapter 15 maybe, still not sure but meh :)**

 **Xiexie for our lovely reviewers : TheNerd12, Hamsta56, say nyaa, Sharon, The Amazing Cat, KungfuKittyKat, Izi Wilson, ATimeInFantasy, BrokenWings2602, regularshow565 and for the follows and fave~**

 **On the side: -TheNerd12 I am so glad you liked it! PhewI didn't know anything about allergies so I did some research. So glad you liked it *hugs back***

 **-won't do the list today but hundred percent guaranteed that I'll add it on my incoming chappies~**

 **Reviews, follows and faves are treasured like a candies (... ... ... I really like candies okay?!)**


	6. My Brother is a Nerd

My Brother is a Nerd

"Many people says that I am the smarter one between me and my brother" Hiro said looking at Aunt Cass then smiling slightly at her and closing his eyes for a second "well I beg to differ"

"He always tries his best to do what's the right for me. He's the one who helped me become who I am today" he faced the crowd

* * *

It was summer that time he was still ten years old and his brother is at his sixteen or seventeen years. He ran straight to their lab the moment their Aunt went home from the groceries. "Hey Dashi! Look what Aunt Cass gave me!" He shouted while jumping up and down and in his hands was a pack of

"...Gummy Bears?" Tadashi said looking up from his workbook. Tadashi raised an eyebrow at Hiro before snatching the gummy bears on his hands, completely ignoring the shout Hiro was giving him. He shot him a stern look before placing the pack beside him

"You just had this... like a while ago. I gave you pack remember? It's very unhealthy for you, and I doubt Aunt Cass will even allow you to eat two packs in a row"

Hiro pouted for a second before retorted "but Aunt Cass doesn't even know that"

"But I know knucklehead. Leave this and you'll eat this tomorrow" Tadashi chuckles. Hiro sigh in defeat.

"What are you doing? " Hiro asked but immediately rolls his eyes when he saw the work book on his hands "oh right, my brother's a nerd so he's doing nerd stuff" he teased

"Ah right, yes, your brother's a nerd but you love it." Tadashi smirked seeing his younger brother blushed furiously, and decided to tease him more while approaching him slowly "My baby brother love his big brother so much that he didn't even realized that he's going to hug him tight!" He then wrapped his arms around Hiro, who was caught off guard, and tried to release himself while laughing loudly

"W-whatever! Y-you're just, ah! Nerd! Dashi stop!" Hiro desperately shouted while trying to evade his brother's hands that is tickling his sides. Laugh enveloped the lab as the brothers continues to roll on the ground, it want on and on until...

"Boys! As much as I'm happy that you're both enjoying yourselves there, we all can hear you here!" Aunt Cass shouted but her eyes were looking at them lovingly. Hiro and Tadashi were sprawled on the ground and their appearance is as if they went on a battle. The Hamadas' looked at each others eyes before laughing again after recovering Hiro asked his brother again.

"You doing new project again, Nerd?"

"You wanna see?" Tadashi asked standing up and arranging the things on the floor

"You bet!" Hiro jumped and followed Tadashi to the desk. "Hey you know, maybe someday we could make our own museum, ya know, with all of our cool stuff in there and people will realize how much of a nerd we both are" he shrugged peering at Tadashi's work stuff

"Not a bad idea, knucklehead. Someday then" The older Hamada raised his fist, making Hiro smile widely before bumping their fist together with a nod " _someday then!_ "

* * *

"For me Tadashi is the one who is the smarter than me, academically or not. That's why I present all of you Tadashi Hamada Hall" he said gesturing the hall at the back of him as the crowd applauded. Aunt Cass together with the gang cheered loudly some of them wiping the teats that managed to escape their eyes.

'This is for you. I hope you're happy. I really, really, really, miss you, nerd... _Tadashi_ '

* * *

 **A/N: Thanksies for the request! Hamsta56~**

 **The following chappies are here:**

 **※My Brother is Invincible - personal request**

 **※My Brother doesn't like being interrupted - ATimeInFantasy**

 **※My Brother Lives in me -Animal Lover (Guest)**

 **※My Brother is my Everything - BrokenWings2602 and Izi Wilson**

 **※My Brother so Tall- Sharon (Guest)**

 **※My Brother is a former bot fighter - say nyaa**

 **※My Brother is Caring - regularshow565**

 **※My Brother is a Dork - The Amazing Cat**

 **※My Brother Loves memories - CandyCanes4X-Mas**

 **Sorry but I'm not gonna mention the reviewers today but Grazi for the reviews, faves and follows.**

 **See ya tomorrow~**


	7. My Brother is Invincible

My Brother is Invincible

As a kid growing up, Hiro came up with many conclusions to his brother Tadashi. He once thought his brother was an alien, a mutant or some kind of supernatural human being until he came into a conclusion that Tadashi was invincible.

The Hamada brothers, being a robotics enthusiast had done a lot of dangerous experiments, most of their experiments succeed, but some of it sadly failed... often is a half-half. Tadashi once made a hover- cart when he was still around 13. He used a shopping cart and some of the old house appliances Aunt Cass has.

"Wear this Hiro" Tadashi instructed him, giving him. A helmet for protection. He carried him to the cart and before entering the cart too.

"Hold tight and never let go, okay, bonehead?" He called preparing the controls

"Hurry up, hurry up, Dashi!" Hiro excitedly said. Tadashi smiled at his excitement and muttered "okay here we go!" He started the engine and the hover- cart started to speed up. Both of them cheered at their success while passing by a lot of people and cars on the road. They laughed heartily until they hear a noise that sounds like a small explosion inside the hover cart... a bad noise.

Tadashi's eyes widened as he shouted "grabbed on Hiro!" The cart continue speeding up uncontrollably on the road before it started bumping up things. Hiro cling on his brother, afraid to let him go as tears started forming in his eyes. It went straight and bumped into a pole throwing them out of the cart and into the ground.

The older Hamda instinctively wrapped his arms around the younger one making sure that nothing will hurt him. They both fell into the ground and rolled after like a rag doll. They stayed there in a few minutes, not moving a muscle. After a few more minutes Tadashi slowly let go of Hiro he looked at him worryingly while slowly sitting up. He saw his younger brother open his eyes with tears in the corner.

He kneeled before him before checking his body around then immediately bombarded him with questions "Are you okay? Do you feel dizzy or nusea? Do you hit your head somewhere? Did you scratch your knees or something?!"

Hiro just stared at him with a wide, narrowed eyes. "What?!" Tadashi worryingly asked Hiro. He became scared at the lack of response the boy was giving him...

"D-dashi! Blood!" Hiro shouted horrifyingly looking at him.

"Where?!" Tadashi panicked raising Hiro's shirt to look if there's a wound in him.

"Your- ! D-dashi! Your f-face! Blood!" That's when he saw red... not the angry red, the literal color red. He touched his forehead and felt a wound in there, and further inspection he also scratched his arms and legs.

"Ah! Don't worry, Hiro! See?" Tadashi wiped the blood off with his shirt, trying his best not to flinch at the pain. "It's just a tomato sauce! I brought it before we go to trick you!" He faked laughed to cease Hiro's worry.

'Good thing we got thrown in the alleyways or else police will surely come to us', he thought

"Really?" Hiro asked

"Really. Didn't you know that nothing can hurt me?" Tadashi smirked despite the pain he's feeling.

"Dashi's invincible?" Hiro innocently asked. Tadashi was caught off guard by the term his brother used but smiled softly "that's right, Dashi's invincible"

"Now let's go home before Aunt Cass starts looking for us" He held his brothers' tiny hand before walking back home... aaand ignoring the worried looks the people are giving him while limping on the way.

.

.

.

Tadashi was ( _not_ ) invincible.

* * *

 **A/N: Here's the chapter for today! Hope you liked it. Ah, I'm having a bit of a problem entering the gang but heh, i think sooner or later they will show up and the next chapter is a start! Ah also the reviews made my day, yahh, I'm so happy :)**

 **Dankie for the reviews: Heart2Heart (Guest), Hamsta56 (Guest), darth vader (Guest), Darth maul (Guest), bla bla bla (Guest), Dirtkid123, regularshow565 and for the faves and follows~~**

 **Reviews follows and faves are treasured like a gold! See ya!**


	8. My Brother doesn't like beingInterrupted

My Brother doesn't Like being Interrupted

"Tadashi, care to help?" A girl with a somewhat scruffy black hair with violet streaks approached Tadashi in his lab, holding a wrench while pointing at her unfinished specialized bike that runs on electronically-magnetic suspended wheels that is hanging on the rack in the corner. Tadashi turns his office chair counter clockwise to look at the girl who barge straight inside without knocking.

"Gogo, it's nice to see here... in _my_ lab!" Tadashi stated sarcastically

The girl, Gogo rolled her eyes before popping her gum "well, nerd since you're just slacking off I figured you might want to help me with something in my project." She shrugged.

"Why is your bike malfunctioning again?" Tadashi asked worryingly, standing up from his seat and leaving his own work before exiting his lab.

"No Tadashi it just decided to produce some "super awesome electricity" that is only cool in the eyes of a certain nitwit called Fred" she said glaring at Fred who is in his own little world reading comics near Honey Lemon who is, by the looks of it, scaring the people around her by continuously putting chemical stuffs in the container.

"Well, what can I do to help?" He offered

"Grab the toolbox up there" she said blankly without a beat pointing the toolbox above the shelf. Tadashi lips involuntarily tugged upwards while looking at her with amusement. Her blank stare immediately turned into a glare seeing his reaction.

"What?! You have a problem, Hamada?" She said. His smile vanished within a second before forcing a laugh "No, no I was just about to get it" he smiled sheepishly before getting up and grabbing the toolbox.

"You'll regret that, Hamada" She threatened

"I'm sorry, okay?" Tadashi said as he started tinkering in her bike. Gogo ignored him then started working on her project too.

"Tadashi, get me the screw driver" she ordered. He merely said a small "mm" before giving her the screw driver. They worked in silence for a few minutes until Tadashi said

"Hey Gogo, I think this part should b -"

 _ **POP**_

He looked up from his work only to see Gogo chewing her gum again. He blinked in confusion thinking that it was a coincidence he started again "As I said I-i think tha -"

 _ **POP**_

'No way that's a coincidence' he thought

"Gogo are you even listeni -"

 _ **POP**_

"Gog -!"

 _ **POP**_

"..." he stared at her blankly as she continues to chew her gum innocently. She looked back at him straight in the eyes with a same blank look

"..."

"..."

"...is this a payback?" He asked. Gogo smirked before forming another bubble and...

 ** _POP!_**

Tadashi sighed loudly then glared at her a little before standing up and leaving. Gogo's smirk widened before turning back to work after muttering "Oops"

* * *

 _Next day_

"TADASHI HAMADA!" Gogo shouted inside the robotics lab early in the morning startling the early bird students. She went straight to his lab and barged in

"Why did you do it?!" She growled. Tadashi looked at her innocently with a smile. "Do what?"

"I know you're the one who put my bike in a higher rack, you nitwit!" She said glaring daggers at him. He smiled _too bright_... too bright in his chair

"You-! I swear I'm going t -!"

 _ **POP**_

Gogo's eyes narrowed when she saw Tadashi popped a bubble gum... still with a smile

"You-!"

Let's just say chaos started early in the morning.

* * *

 **A/N: thanksies for the request and I hope you liked it ATimeInFantasy . So sorry for the late update I promise this is the first and the last time I will update late!**

 **Hvala for the reviews: regularshow565, Dirtkid123, The Amazing Cat, Animal Lover, Guest, Hamsta56 and also for the faves and follows +.+ I'm really happy!**

 **Request is wide open~ and It's official I'm going to close the it in chapter 15! I repeat I will not receive any requests after CHAPTER 15!**

 **Reviews, faves and follows are treasured like an air (what am i saying? XD)**


	9. My Brother Lives in Me

My Brother Lives in Me

It was dark, leaving no trace of a blue hue in the sky. The raindrops gradually became faster, racing towards the ground. Everything around is like mourning with him. No. They don't even know the half of what it is like to lose someone. All of them are gathering around a grave... an _empty_ one. They didn't even found the body. Then why are they even mourning? Why?

 _"That's right, Dashi's invincible"_

That's when the truth came crashing to leave him bereft and mourning. His brother was _never_ invincible. His brother wasn't going to be with him forever. His brother... was just a normal human like all of them.

 ** _No, you're not stupid_**

He probably wanted to shout at his brother that moment or maybe hit him back to his senses. He probably wanted to cry at that moment... but nothing is happening that moment. His usually bright chocolate eyes are now dull and blank. He was just staring blankly at his grave. His "smart" brain still can't process the thought that his brother... his hero is gone. His brain is still catching up and is still trying to digest that information- no... it was more like every cell of his body is trying not to process it. It is a poison for him and he'll die if it entered his system.

Nowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynoway it's impossible no it can't be no no that's a lie a big fat lie. **NO WAY.**

His brother was his everything! His only support, his only... his only... only... no way. He can't leave... Why did he have to run inside like he was some sort of superhero... he's not one.

* * *

"Hiro, you should come outside... you know, get some fresh air" Aunt Cass said getting the untouched food last night and replacing it with a new one.

"Hiro, dear... y-you know He's not really gone, you just have to open up your eyes and see it"

She sighed sadly before looking at Hiro who is sitting at his bed staring blankly at the wall. He's been like that since Tadashi died. Staring endlessly at the wall and still not even crying. It's like time even stopped moving for him. She wiped the tears that fell into her eyes silently approaching the boy and gave him a hug. She kissed him in the forehead before going back to the cafe. Maybe she'll approach him again tomorrow and tell him that sfit e-mailed them...

* * *

"Tadashi's here" Baymax said while in his charging port.

Hiro sat on his chair sighing deeply and muttered "No he's not. People said that he's not really gone as long as we remember him. But he's not... and it still hurt"

'His time stopped the moment he entered that burning building' he thought that night, touching the San Fransokyo Ninja sign in his brother's hat...

"He's not here..."he whispered as the tears started falling from his eyes. He grabbed the blanket and covered himself with it while crying silently...

* * *

Months has passed and they decided to let Hiro have his older brother's lab. He entered the now dusty lab together with the gang. The looked at it silently, hesitating to make a step as if not wanting to replace anything in the lab. Hiro forced a smile "well, I guess you guys have to help me clean up!"

Seeing Hiro's effort they decided to smile too. Wasabi faked a distressed act "look at these tools! So unorganized!"

"At least it's cleaner than the lab in our house" Hiro chuckled when he saw Wasabi's face turn into horror

"Yeah and in mine too!" Fred said jumping as he started walking inside the lab

"So where should we start?" Honey Lemon asked looking through some books Tadashi had

Gogo popped her bubble gum before pointing at a pile of papers in the corner near the bulletin board. "How bout there?" All of them agreed and started to clean up the stack of papers and silently trying to suppress the pain in their hearts until...

"Hey guys... is this-?" Fred hesitantly asked showing them an enveloped with a simple signature of Tadashi in the back. All of them, except Hiro, looked at each other knowingly before looking down with saddness.

"H-hey what's up?" Hiro nervously asked

HoneyLemon cleared her throat before holding Hiro's shoulder "you see..." she sighed deeply "last year we had a p-project in English... w-we were tasked to write a letter to our loved once in case... in case..." she closed her eyes while slowly shaking her head, refusing to continue further

"Tadashi would want you to read this, Hiro" Gogo said patting his head lightly before signaling them to leave. Wasabi nodded at him encouraging before following the other and closing the door with a click.

Hiro nervously opened the letter. He released a shakey breath before reading the folded letter inside

Gummy Bears -$

Sugar-$

Flour-$

Baking Soda-$

Hiro blinked slowly rereading the note again and again... 'this isn't a letter it's a grocery list!' He thought his hands started shaking as tears started falling from hiis eyes continuously. 'Just when I thought Tadashi has to say something-!' He thought

'Someone has to help'

That was the last thing Tadashi said to him! No I love you's, no hug, no nothing just that... and when he thought that he could finally let go... he left him nothing !... just a simple grocery list. He fell on the floor, kneeling while his hands over his head, crying loudly. Why is the world so unfair?! He thought a million times over and over. He clenched the envelope and threw it in the floor. He looked at the envelope one more time and he noticed another paper in it. He ran towards it and immediately opened the other paper.

 **Dear Hiro,**

 **I know this is pretty weird but trust me it's for my grade ;) If I really die while I'm still handsome then here goes. I'm really, really sorry Hiro. I really am. I hope that whatever happened won't change you. I love the way you are so stay like that, understand?**

 **Writing this is really weird you know, I mean we've been all together for so long. I don't even know what you would do without me! How about our dream? The museum?! Haha. But you know, I'll always be with you. Always with you. I live in you Hiro, the moment you were born you know? I dissected you and put myself in you when you were still a baby. Haha. Although I'm pretty sure that I won't leave you until you get ugly but whatever happens always do good things okay?**

 **I love you, bonehead.**

 **-Tadashi Hamada**

* * *

 **A/N: I-i-i've done it! T.T wait why am i crying?! I'm the o-one who made this t-t-thing! *cries loudly* ah t-thank you for the request Animal Lover and darth vader! (My Brother lives in me and my brother is dead) I really hope you will both like it.**

 **→ okay I think I have to make some rules here, not because YOU can't, it's more like a I MYSELF can't do is I won't be making any pairings, cause I'm not good with that and Second is I don't think I can do any _dirty_ stories. I'm really sorry but that is beyond my power.**

 **※ hamadabrosrule (guest) i deeply apologize but i can't fulfill your request as much as i would like to fulfill it. It is still beyond my power. I'm really, really sorry. I hope you will not get angry with me :)**

 **Kiitos for the reviews: Disney Girl 26, ATimeInFantasy, hamadabrosrule, Hamsta56, Jelly and Candy, The Girl with 4 Fears, Dirtkid123, Guest, regularshow565 and for the follows and faves X)**

 **-on the side ATimeInFantasy, yes now that yoy mentioned it. The gum is from Gogo cause he waa trying to imitate her XD glad you liked it!**


	10. My Brother is my Everything

My Brother is my Everything

 _For as long as Hiro could remember, it was always his big brother who is always by his side. Whenever and whatever is around him Tadashi was always with him. It was something that he took for granted as it never once passed his mind that his brother will leave him._

* * *

"Dashi..." Hiro just came back from the school and he ran straight towards the kitchen, gaining the attention of his older brother who was helping their Aunt with the dishes

Tadashi smiled widely after seeing a familiar mop of hair behind him. He removed the gloves in his hands and helped Hiro remove his uniform and bag. "Hey knucklehead. How's school? Made a new friends, perhaps?" he paused after seeing the pout in his younger brothers' lips "What's up?"

"School's boring. I prefer having you in there" he muttered

"Come on. School's not _that_ bad" Tadashi said encouragingly. Carrying Hiro and placing him in the counter, where Aunt Cass left them some snacks and drinks. Hiro munched a cookies before shouting "It is!"

"But you have to you know make some friends and stuff." Tadashi said putting on the gloves again and continuing with his previous task.

"But I have you! You are my friend and brother... and best friend!" Hiro went on and on listing all the things Tadashi is to him. The older Hamada chuckled and said" But what if there are bullies?"

"you make the big guys run, Dashi" he said munching another cookie

"and what if i'm not there?"

"You!" Hiro still answered

"Bonehead, didn't you hear what I said? what if 'm not there"

"it's still you, Dashi. I'll just shout TADASHIIII! and you'll be there! You're like a hero!" Hiro exclaimed while swaying side by side. Tadashi laughed loudly hearing the younger ones' answer, he dried the last plate and went towards Hiro and squeezed his cheeks hardly.

"you are very adorable, baby bro, how can I ever resist you and your antics." he said while smiling widely 'I guess we'll leave it like that for now' he thought

"Buff ishh kwuuu! Wehh gooww!" (But it's true! Let go!) Hiro protested. Tadashi eventually let go but he immediately hugged him.

"Thank you, Hiro it really means a lot to me" Tadashi sincerely said

"Mmm... but Dashi I have one more problem..." Hiro said. His brother held his shoulder and smiled at him beckoning him to continue.

"F-Father" He whispered hesitating for a second before continuing "Father's Day is tomorrow... and we have an assignment to make a letter and give it to our father... but..." he trailed off

Tadashi's eyes widened for a second, blinking away the pain that flashed in his eyes. "... but you have me, Hiro. Remember?" He forced a smile.

Hiro's almond shaped eyes widened in realization "Right!" he jumped down from the counter and bolted up straight upstairs

"Boys, What did I told you about running upst-! oh hey Tadashi! the dishes are finished? Terrific! Thank yo- What with the smile?" Aunt Cass said when he saw her older nephew beaming with a smile

"Apparently, I'm also going to be a father!" Tadashi excitedly said completely missing out the way her Aunt muttered a few curses in Japanese language before fainting.

* * *

 **Happy Father's Day, Dashi!**

Hiro gave a simple father's day card and he made a small device that can produce a small slideshow of their family picture.

* * *

 _He blamed himself for letting his everything ran away towards the burning building, when he was already in front of him and in his gasps... and mostly he regretted ever thinking that as long as he is still alive Tadashi will always by his he still clings to the hope that one day when he shout his brother's name... he will be there... even if he didn't answer the last time he called him outside the building._

* * *

 **A/N: ahhh... I've done it again. Why do I always insert angsty things by the end T.T Don't blame me, it's Disney's fault they killed Tadashi Thank you for the request BrokenWings2602 and Izi Wilson (My Brother is my Hero and My brother is my Bestfriend)**

 **I hope you all don't mind if I merge your stories with someone because I want all of the requests to be out as soon as possible and some of them are coincidentally connected XD** **Also really advance Happy Fathers Day too all fathers out there and too our fathers!**

 **Gracias for the reviews: say nyaa, NeonBirdz, RingMaster118, The Girl With 4 Fears, regularshow565, Animal Lover, Guest, Dirtkid123 and for the follows and faves!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** **My Brother so Tall- Sharon (Guest)**

 **● 5 more chapters to go and I'm going to stop receiving requests and suggestions kk?**

 **Reviews, faves and follows are treasured like a "Funny" (aha see what I did there ;P)**


	11. My Brother is so Tall

My Brother is too Tall

"Okay I'm laughing already. Ha-ha-ha, now give it back." Hiro said giving a deadpan look to his older brother who is desperately holding a laughter while his right hand stretched upward holding the neurotransmitter and continuously swaying it, like he is some kind of dog.

"No no, I'm still enjoying it. Just a little bit more..." Tadashi said covering his mouth when a laugh manage to escape.

"Yeah you are. Of course you are" the younger one muttered in annoyance. He tried to grab it once again but... he just. can't. reach. it. He grunted in annoyance before glaring at his brother.

Tadashi used his left hand to pat Hiro's head and said " Hiro, you really need to grow" then he laughs. Really hard. All of the laughs he attempted to hide bursts out like there's no tomorrow.

Usually at times like this, Hiro would've been looking at Tadashi with a soft look and a smile on his face, sighing in content seeing his brother laugh heartily...

...but not this time

"shut up you're just a giant. Why are you so tall like a pole." he said furiously and when he saw his chance, he immediately grabbed the neurotransmitter on Tadashi's hand.

"Hey, are you angry at me?" Tadashi said softly. He looked at his younger brother's face, who is now seriously working and ignoring him.

"Come on you big baby. I was joking. I'm sorry." Tadashi said looking at his brother worryingly when he did not, even the slightest, moved his eyes to look at him.

"Then if you're going to keep ignoring me the I guess I just have to do... this!" He swiftly grabbed Hiro's feet and placed it on his broad shoulders, leaving Hiro dangling at his back like a sack

"Hey! What are-?! Let me go! Dashi! You giant!" Hiro shouted wriggling wildly in attempt to release himself

"What did you call me?" Tadashi said while smirking

"I said you're a giant!" He said feeling dizzy when his brother started shaking him more

"Before that!" He said laughing loudly. When the younger Hamada did not answer he proceeded to shake him more. Hiro tightly closed his eyes pushing down all the embarrassment he is feeling and shouted

"I said Dashi! Dashi! Dashi! Now let me go, you big giant nerd!" Hiro whined

Tadashi smiled warmly for a second before deciding to tease him more "well first say I love you big brother Dashi~" he said still not letting go

"What?!" Hiro shouted as a blush rushed into his face

"What? You usually said that to me when you were still a little baby!" He shouted back

Hiro felt a bile rise from his stomach and left with no choice he shouted. "... F-fine! I l-love you b-big brother Dashi!" He said and thanked all the Gods in the sky when the shaking and the teasing stopped - or not

 _CLICK!_

"Nice one, nerds. What a show" a lazy voice said with a slow clap

"Gogo! I told you not to interrupt yet, they are such a cuties!" Honey Lemon said emerging from the corner together with-

"Dude that was adorkable! You and Hiro would be a perfect Heroes together!" Fred said ignoring some of the confused look he received

"Yeah, I must agree both of y-! Look at this mess!" Wasabi gasped.

"Hey guys! Is it already time?" Tadashi asked, slowly and carefully dropping Hiro back to the ground. Ignoring the fact that they were caught and has a photo in Honey Lemon's phone.

Hiro on the other hand, is covering his now red face while muttered a few word like "I can't believe I said that" and more.

"So Hiro. You really said "I love you my big brother Dashi" to this nerd huh" Gogo said with a smirk

"...Please no more teasing for the day" was the only sentence Hiro managed to say.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for the request Sharon (Guest)** **!**

 **Choukrane for the reviews: Animal Lover (Guest), AngetianPrincess18, RandomReviewer (Guest), The Girl With 4 Fears, hamadabrosrule, Dirtkid123, regularshow565 and for the follows and favorites~**

 **REMEMBER! 4 more chapters and I will not, I repeat I will not receive any requests anymore after chapter 15.**

 **Follows, Fave Reviews are treasured like a diamond!**


	12. My Brother is a Former Bot Fighter

My Brother is a Former Bot Fighter

There are many times Hiro thought Tadashi was fishy. He doesn't like stepping in the dark side of San Fransokyo, or if he did , he is always lowering his baseball cap as if hiding his face, and for some reason, knows all the complicated streets and alleyways in there that even Hiro didn't know existed (when Tadashi is rescuing him) and most of all he flinch everytime he will talk about the former bot fighter champions... literally flinch

"Hey, Tadashi? Did you know apparently there's a known winner nine years ago, named Kitsune? Funny right?" Hiro said browsing for more information and glanced for a minute to Tadashi, who is in pajamas drinking a shake, visibly flinch but this time Hiro noticed his brother's chocolate eyes widened, making some of the shake spill into his feet

"...what's up with your reaction?" Hiro said slowly while raising a brow and scanning Tadashi. 'It is different than his previous reaction...' he noted

"Uh- wh- ha- what? What reaction?" Tadashi nervously said as he hurriedly placed the shake into the table in his bedside nervously.

Hiro ignored it and went on reading what is written on the web "interesting, apparently "Kitsune" was around ten or eleven years old and he is already a champion, huh" Hiro said, impressed at the kid, completely missing out the way Tadashi scrambled to Hiro's laptop. He only saw him closed the computer hurriedly.

"What?! I'm reading!" Hiro said, frowning at the older Hamada

Tadashi forced a laugh for a minute then glared at him after thinking that his reaction isn't supposed to be laughing "That website is... very .. very _not_ good... I mean it's illegal" he blurted out

'What?' Hiro asked himself in confusion

"No, no I mean bot fighting is illegal so you should not bother looking for the details of the previous champions of the bot fights. I-i don't want you , no, I forbid you to hack into that website and look for more bot fights venue okay?" Tadashi said sternly, blocking the computer.

Hiro blinked slowly before shooting Tadashi a suspicious look "why'd you know all that stuff?"

"B-because of you. Not important, I need a walk" he said as he walked to the side of their room and grab his cap and cardigan

"Great! Let me join too!" Hiro said not giving Tadashi a time to reply as he grabbed his own jacket and ran downstairs.

* * *

Walking during the night is fun for Tadashi because it is the time when you can feel the fresh, cool air and have a quiet time but it defeats all the purpose if... if you bumped into someone familiar with your brother.

A red haired man around Tadashi's age approach them with a smile"Hey! Dude, long time no see! How are you Kit-"

"Tadashi! It's Tadashi!" Tadashi immediately interrupted. He immediately recognized the man, he was one of his companions back in the day when he was still... well. But if he remembered correctly, his name was

"Christian, right?" He said calmly on the outside but inside all he wanted to do was run away.

"Yup, you remembered!" He said cheerfully

Hiro looked at his brother curiously. He didn't knew that Tadashi has a friend like that... and he looked awfully familiar, like, he had seen him somewhere. He noticed his brother's troubled face so he decided to butt in "I'm Hiro his younger brother." Christian looked surprised for a second before looking back at Tadashi and smiled "Oh you're Hiro! The bot fighter!" He said while hand shaking him

'Bot fight! That's right l saw him in every bot fights in here!' His eyes widened in realization for a second before also realizing something 'why is Tadashi acquainted with a bot fighter?'

Christian continued on praising Hiro but one sentence caught his attention "so you followed you're brother's footsteps huh" he said while hitting his shoulder lightly. Tadashi panicked internally when he realizes where the topic is going

"Huh?" Hiro asked feeling confuse

"Ya know, also a bot fighter" he said

"Hu- what? He's not one" Hiro said laughing nervously and ignoring the uneasiness that settled in his stomach

"Kid, he is one! He's Kitsune! The former cha-!"

"Okay, I think that's enough for today. Bye Christian! We gotta go" Tadashi said immediately grabbing Hiro by his hood and ran away from the scene back to their home.

"Tadashi, what was that?" Hiro said once they settled in their bedroom.

His brother who is currently facing the wall, deeply sigh before facing him up "Hiro..I-i wasn't supposed to tell you this" he paused for a second "but after mom and dad died. I-i got kinda depressed so I searched for something as a distraction... so I kinda got into bot fights. But that was very wrong and I am very ashamed that I entered that fights, so please don't follow my example" Tadashi said

It took time for Hiro to digest all those information but after a painful silence he finally managed to move and the first thing that came out from his mouths were "... you got depressed? I-i never for once thought that you got depressed! I can't remember any thing that showed you were depressed that time!"

"Of course I was, I have emotions you know?" He pauses for a second " but that's all?" He asked cautiously

"No. I mean wow! My brother's a bot fighter!" Hiro exclaimed

" _Former_ " he ignored his older brother "and you were a champion! Y-you're Kitsune!"

" _Were_ "

"That's awesome!" Hiro gleefully said earning a glare from Tadashi. "You know we should fight sometime" he suggested

"Not gonna happen"

Tadashi closed his eye 'I'm sorry Hiro but... that's not the only reason why I became a bot fighter... I... was and still am guilty'

* * *

 **A/N: TADAH~ (shi) hhaha. Thank you for the request say nyaa(Guest) This is very unique, I must say but hope you like it!**

 **Sooner all of you will know why Tadashi is guilty as I saw a request that is fitted for the story :)**

 **●REMEMBER: After chapter 15 I WILL NOT receive any of your requests anymore, so 2 more chapters~**

 **Ngiyabonga for ourlovely reviewers: Pinkandfluffy12, Hamsta56, The Girl With 4 Fears, sonicfaniac991, The AmaziN Cat, regularshow565, ATimeInFantasy, Dirtkid123, Animal Lover and for the faves and follows! It made my day~ :)**

 **See you all on the next chappie~**


	13. My Brother is Caring

My Brother is Caring

That's it. Hiro had done it. The first big fight after so many years. He hurt his brother. He hurt Tadashi. The look in his older brother's face will be forever marred in his stupid brain. He kicked the small stone in front of him. Heading to nowhere under the moonlight.

"Oh _great_! Here comes regret!" He shouted in annoyance. Yes, they sometimes have a brotherly fight every now and then, but a big fight? They had, like, once or twice only and that was understandable because he was still a small child back then and really immature. And Tadashi waited for him! He saw the tired looked on his face but he ignored it and said the worst things he could possibly ever said to anyone... also not thinking the fact that his brother... just care

'I guess I'm still a kid' a small part of himself said. Guilt started to spread out in his chest. Eating every bits of him. He grunted while running his hands to his already messed up hair, ignoring the bruise on the left side of his cheek

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Stupid bot fight" He gritted his teeth while kicking the small stones on his path continuously before stopping. He tried to calm himself by closing his eyes

'I will apologize' he said immediately turning and running back to their home. Trying not to rethink what happened earlier...

* * *

 _Earlier_

"Hiro where did you go?" Tadashi sternly said the moment Hiro accidentally made a noise while creeping upstairs. He was already annoyed in the bot fight a while ago because it did not end well and the forming bruise on his cheek and pain in his body is the proof of that, so he isn't really on the mood to listen to his brother at 2 am in the morning.

"Taking a stroll" He sarcastically, throwing megabot on his bed "you know damn well where I went"

Tadashi's eyebrows furrowed "what?"

"Nothing! I said I don't wanna listen to your blabber today, okay?" He said glaring at Tadashi before sitting on his office chair.

"Hiro, you're being rude." His brother said sternly, walking towards him "And you know well that I don't like your bot fighting addiction. How many times do I have to tell you that?" He said hardening his stare at Hiro, who is surfing on the internet

"Yeah, yeah" Hiro said dismissively going to the bot fight website and looking for the next fight

"Hiro. Look at me when I'm talking to you." Hiro ignored his brother

"Hiro." Tadashi called out again, his tone rising up a little, but he ignored him again

"Hiro!" This time Tadashi forcefully turn the office chair around and on the process he accidentally brushing his hands on his aching shoulder. He winced in pain and annoyance.

"What do you want?!" He shouted while forcefully removing Tadashi's hands from his shoulder

"I want you to listen to me! Bot fights are illegal and dangerous! Stop doing it!" Tadashi raised his voice in frustration

"I don't care what you think. This is my life and you should not meddle with it!" Hiro shouted back, pointing his index finger at him

"What are you saying?! I am your brother and I have the rights to do and say what's best for you!" He said trying to maintain the tone of his voice.

"No you're not! You just want to make my life miserable and become like you! News flash Tadashi! I am not like you!" He yelled

"I don't know what happened but don't you take your frustrations out on me!" Tadashi said sternly ignoring the pain that flashed on his chest

"I'm not! That's what I think about all this time! You're saying that all you wanted was the best for me but you really don't know what is it!" Hiro shouted, glaring at his older brother while continuously pointing his index finger at him. He knew that if his head wasn't too filled with anger that time, he'd probably realize that he really was just taking his frustrations out on Tadashi.

"Enough with your attitude Hiro. You are being disrespectful!"

"Stop acting like that! It annoying! You are not our parents! They're dead! You're _nothing_ to me!" Hiro shouted harshly. That's when he vaguely realized the things he said when he saw Tadashi's eyes slowly widened and many emotions flashed through it but pain is the most visible in it as he took a step back and his mouth opened slightly as if finding the right words to say.

Hiro's eyes too, widened before he immediately grabbed his jacket and run downstairs bumping Aunt Cass on the way who is standing there probably from the start with a sad look in her eyes. Vaguely he heard her voice calling out for him but he doesn't care, all he wanted is to clear his head 2.45 in the morning...

* * *

Hiro took a deep breath, calming his loud heartbeat while standing in front of their home, afraid to take a step. He once again, took a deep breath before slowly and quietly entering the cafe. He walked straight upstairs and flinched slightly when he saw the open lights in the kitchen. He was about to take another step when he faintly heard Tadashi's voice

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have done that"

"Oh honey, it's no ones fault" he heard Aunt Cass comfort him

"I'm really sorry Aunt Cass. I really am. I robbed Hiro' s chance to be with them. It's all my fault." Even thou Hiro did not understand what did his brother meant by that his guilt doubled when he heard a faint sniff from Tadashi

"Don't beat yourself up about that again. Tadashi look at me, look at me. You have big heart and you really care for Hiro and everyone. All of the people around you, would surely agree in a heartbeat... that's just you and Hiro knows that best. I'm sure he didn't mean all of the things that he said a while ago" then he heard some shuffling and a few word he can't quite hear but a sentence caught his ears that made him jumped out from his hiding place

"I'm the _worst_ brother, ever"

"You're not!" He instinctively shouted, surprising the both of them. Silence engulfed the whole room for a few seconds before-

"Hiro! Thank God you're back! I'm really sorry about what I said a while ago! I didn't mean any of it. I'm so, so, sorry. It's all my fault" Tadashi said jumping out of the chair and rushing towards Hiro and hugging him lightly, now noticing the bruises on his body that are now more visible

"Dummy" Hiro scoffed "what are you apologizing for? You didn't said anything wrong. I'm the one who has to be sorry. I'm really sorry, Tadashi. I know you just care for me. I guess, I just really am taking out my frustration on you. All of what I say is not true." He said smiling and hugging him back

"Really?"

"Mm you're still the best brother in the whole world. You and Aunt Cass are my everything" he admitted

"Thanks bonehead. I really appreciate it" Tadashi said releasing the hug "no more fights?" He asked

Hiro chuckled "I ban the fights"

Aunt Cass wiped the tears in her eyes and shouted "Oh boo-hoo! You're both adorable, who cares" she said hugging both of her nephews "I love both of you, very much!"

"We love you too Aunt Cass" Tadashi and Hiro said together before glancing at each other and letting a warm smile seeped into their lips.

* * *

 **A/N: okay, okay I admit I'm a bit late... or late hehe but school's starting and even if I'm homeschooled I atill need to prepare. So I'm sorry but my schedule's are now fine and all so we'll be back to normal. I forgot to mention; thank you regularshow565!**

 **●I deeply apologize but I will sadly have to reject some of the requests. I told all of the readers before that I can't accept some of them because I don't know how to make them still in character. So please, please, please don't make me repeatedly reject request because it is very hard to do so.**

 **-bighero6fangirl672: I'm really really sorry but I don't do pairings. I apologize.**

 **-Anime-Master1000: I also apologize because I really don't know how to write your request. I am sorry**

 **-AngetianPrincess18: the way you wrote your request is very hard to refuse. Yes i thought about your request for 4 days straight together with the new ones... but I just don't know how to write them... so i really really am sorry.**

 **please don't get mad at me for refusing your requests. If I rejected your requests. It just means that I don't know how to portray them in it. I am doing my very best to try and not make them so Ooc. Also PLEASE READ CH. 9 A/N FOR THE RULES. It is very hard for me to reject the requests.**

 **KoP khun for the reviews: bighero6fangirl672, ATimeInFantasy, say nyaa, Dirtkid123, The Girl With 4 Fears, Anime-master1000, The Amazing Cat, Izi Wilson, regularshow565 and for the follows, faves and watch.**

 **※AFTER CH. 15 I WILL STOP TAKING REQUESTS!**


	14. My Brother is aDorkable

My Brother is aDorkable

"Hirooo" Tadashi called out in a sing song voice while approaching Hiro who is working some adjustment for his neuro transmitter in their garage , sitting on his own office chair he pushed it by kicking his right foot on the wall

"Leave me alone" Hiro immediately said, pushing Tadashi's chair away from him then continued tweaking some complicated things in his device.

Before anyone starts to get ideas; no, they are not fighting... well, it's more like a one sided joke-like fight kinda thing. This usually happens when one of them is bored... and now a dork named Tadashi is the one who's bored so he is now pestering his busy brother Hiro in the middle of his project making.

Tadashi sigh deep with a sad look on his face. He rolled his chair towards to Hiro again. Hiro hid a smile and pretended to ignore him... until he started poking him on his cheek

"..."

"Hirooo" Tadashi said again

"Nope, not gonna happen" he answered, raising his voice a little to make it sound like he's annoyed.

"Come on" Tadashi whined "play with me"

He snorted when he heard his older brother's whine "and here I thought, you're the mature one"

Tadashi smiled at the younger Hamada's reply. He rolled his chair from Hiro's side to the other empty side to grab his soda and sipped from it lazily then went back beside Hiro again.

The said boy did his best not to roll his eyes in his older brother's antics. Sighing in defeat, he turned his chair slowly "What do you want"

"Nothing, I just want to spend time with my precious little otoutou" Tadashi said smiling innocently

Hiro smiled slightly then carefully putting away his project 'a little time with Dashi wouldn't hurt' "So wh-" his words was left hanging on the air when he turned around and saw an empty space. He blinked in confusion and proceeds to look around for his brother "Uh... Tadashi..?"

No answer

He shook his head while scoffing 'he must've left' he ignored the slight pang of disappointment on his chest and decided to went back to work and before he could even move he was caught off guard when someone tackled him out of nowhere.

"Got ya!" A familiar voice said.

"Dashi!" Hiro shouted when he recognized the voice. He muffled his laugh as they both fell on the ground, rolling continuously like there's no tomorrow. "G-get off me!" He said

"This is for ignoring your precious brother" then Tadashi attacked him with tickles and not stopping his attacks

"D-d-dah! Tadas-! S-stop!" Hiro cried while attempting to be free from his brother's grasp. He is wildly wailing his arms and legs to no avail... until in accident, his right hands slipped from his older brother's grasp and went straight to Tadashi's jaw... and coincidentally, they were under a shelf and with a loud...

 _BLAGG!_

And followed with Tadashi's loud...

"Ow! Ugh! Gah- ow! Ow! Ow..."

Tadashi let Hiro go as he rolled on the ground while holding the back of his head and nose. Hiro blinked in confusion before a laugh bursts out from his mouth while pointing at his brother, who is writhing in pain

"Boys! What happened in ther-! Oh my gosh Tadashi! Are you okay?! Holy Mochi! You're bleeding!" Aunt Cass said worryingly ignoring Hiro's laugh on the background while attempting to stop the red liquid from Tadashi's nose

"Y-you're face!" Hiro laughed earning a little glare from the older Hamada before laughing as well soon even Aunt Cass joined the laugh.

"You're such a d-dork, Tadashi" Hiro said, still laughing

Tadashi smiled affectionately at him before saying "I'm going to eat you, bonehead"

* * *

 **A/N: Ahhh! What have I done! I'm really really really sorry! I broke my word immediately! But i swear it has a good reason. As you all know, Author here, isn't the healthiest person alive, i really apologize. Anyway thanks for the request The Amazing Cat! I don't really know what dork means, I looked it up and saw that sometimes it means an insult or a d***. So good thing you had a description XD hope you like it.**

 **※NEXT CHAPTER: My Brother Loves memories by CandyCanes4X-mas (I know Hamsa56 said to put all the list but it would be too long so I'll do it this way, sorry :))**

 **On the side: bighero6fangirl672- I'm really relieved that you're not angry with me. I'm still sorry but thank you for still supporting me.**

 **Faleminderit for the reviews, follows and fave! I'll see you tomorrow... or on Monday! (This time for sure)**


	15. My Brother Loves Memories

My Brother Loves Memories

Okay. Seriously, Hiro doesn't have any problem with letting the older Hamada's friends in here, not a problem at all, since he knew them too and they are helping him with his microbots that he have to present next week. They aren't supposed to stay here for the whole night because of the rain, but it's not a problem at all, he doesn't mind it, in fact he was glad...

...for like 3 seconds.

The Hamada siblings have four close friends... well for Hiro, the only four friends. They were great, yeah, great, they are really great... but they...they tease... a _lot_. Of course Tadashi doesn't mind, main because he's an open book, tease him all you want and he'll just laugh it off and he didn't even once caught his brother get angry at their teases. But maybe that's because they are not teasing Tadashi or Fred or Wasabi or Gogo or Honey Lemon... but _him,_ Hiro. Courtesy of... Tadashi, of course.

Before going upstairs, Tadashi stopped his tracks when he remembered something. He turned around to Hiro and said "Hiro, can you get the moped key back in the garage?... I kinda forgot, that it was in there." He smiled sheepishly. Hiro gave him a look that says 'seriously?' and Tadashi only gave him an 'I'm sorry' conversing through the eye... the rest of the gang, who are standing in the middle of them, are giving them a mixed look, most are amazement, some is giving them ridiculous look, and a blank look.

"Okay seriously guys, do you both have a power that can read each others mind? That would be cool!"Fred said interrupting by going in front of them and looking at their eyes expectantly.

"I don't even understand, what are they talking about" Wasabi said

"Well, I know for one that Hiro gave Tadashi a 'go-to-hell' look" Gogo said absent-mindedly "and Tadashi gave Hiro a 'don't-leave-me-behind-come-join-me-to-hell' look"

"Gogo..." Honey Lemon smiled nervously. Gogo looked at her lazily and said "what? It's Tadashi, not me"

In the end Hiro went out to get the moped key... and it's was a very bad decision... he should've stopped his track when he heard Aunt Cass's voice saying that she found the "old box"... but no, he ignored it and now it comes to this:

"Hiro, is this you?" Gogo asked raising a photo from an album "are you-?" She held back a noise that is likely to be a laugh "Are you literally wearing a shirt saying 'I'm your bubula?'" Hiro dropped the key on the ground and rushed to snatched the photo from Gogo's grasp and that's when he realized, in the living room all of them are sitting on the ground and in the middle there's an opened old box and its contents that's splattered on the floor are... old photographs.

"Tadashi!" He turned around and glared his older brother.

"I'm now sure that's a 'go-to-hell' look" Wasabi whispered to Honey Lemon who after saying that shushed him

"Hey, Hiro-! Oh hey guys this is the picture of Hiro when we were learning how to bake!" Hiro blinked in confusion when Tadashi ignored him and so was his friends

"Great! For [blackmail] purposes" Gogo said following the rest near the older Hamada.

"-No!" Hiro shouted in panic when they were around his brother. He was expecting them to tease him, especially Gogo or Fred but they merely blinked and looked away... blushing?

"It's kinda cute! C-can I have a copy of that?" Honey Lemon asked looking at the photo once again. It was a 5 years old Hiro giving Tadashi a poorly made cake but it says 'I love you Dashi' in also a poorly written using a cake icing

"Of course." His brother said enthusiastically as he continued rummaging in the box. Hiro felt his face get warmer every second as he rushed to grab the photo once again.

"Don't be shy we all know how much you love your 'big brother Dashi', little man" Wasabi teased.

"Yeah it was very unbelievable to think that Hiro stopped calling me Dashi and saying I love you to me" Tadashi said smiling at Wasabi as if a certain memory made its way inside his head. "When he was a kid he will always say it to me... every minute!"

"Aw, that's such a disappointment but he still say it every now and then, right?" Honey Lemon asked

"Well, not much cause now he'll go all red whenever he says it"

'Guys! I'm here! I'm right here' Hiro thought

"That's puberty for ya" Fred remarked

'Yup not here' Hiro thought blankly

"Ah! Here it is!" Tadashi said as he ran to the television in front of them and placed a tape inside

"Any popcorn?" Fred whispered getting excited, while Honey Lemon readied her phone... and Hiro became pale.

* * *

 _In the video is a four year old Hiro and an eleven year old Tadashi, who is the one who's recording Hiro. It was a lazy day that day and Hiro was on the bed "Hey Hiroo" Tadashi called_

* * *

"Wow, dude. Your voice changed a lot!" Fred said

* * *

 _"Mm, Dashi' mm' sleepy" Hiro mumbled_

* * *

"... and your voice... didn't change much" Wasabi added

* * *

 _"You have to say first, whose your best brother in the whole world"_

 _Hiro peeked from the blanket and smiled widely, showing his ever present tooth-gap and some of his missing teeth "Dashi is the best"_

 _"In the whole world?"_

 _"In the whooooolllleee universe" Hiro said reaching for his brother's face making Tadashi laugh "do you love your brother?" He asked. Hiro blinked in confusion before tears started to gather in his eyes_

* * *

"No, no" Hiro started in horror and his face is getting redder as he brought his hands to his face

"Crybaby" Gogo snorted

* * *

 _"Hey, hey, hey why?" Tadashi said in panic, setting down the camera on the table as he approached Hiro_

* * *

"Dude! Your whole appearance changed a lot too!" Fred said in envy "mine didn't change much!" Tadashi only laughed before looking back at the video

* * *

 _"Is Dashi going to leave me?" Hiro cried_

 _"No,no! I will never leave you, ever!" Tadashi assured. Hiro stopped crying after that and said "then I love Dashi, I love big brother Dashi! Dashi is the best brother in the whole world!" He declared boldly making Tadashi smile_

 _"I love you too knucklehead" he said while kissing the younger Hamada's forehead. Then he approached the camera and closed it after_

* * *

"..." all of them (except Tadashi) are blushing wildly. They coughed trying to cover up their blushes until Aunt Cass called and they prepared for bed. Before sleeping, Hiro called Tadashi in the kitchen

"Hey, I-i know I didn't say this to you much nowadays..." He paused looking away from Tadashi before taking a deep breath "b-but I love you big brother Dashi" Tadashi smiled warmly and hugged Hiro tightly and said "Thanks, It really means a lot to me"

"Yay" a blank voice interrupted "new memory!" Gogo said. Beside her is the whole gang taking a video at them. Hiro immediately broke the hug and went all red that he almost fainted... of course Tadashi just smiled sheepishly.

* * *

 **A/N: Tattara~ here goes chapter 15! Thank you for the request** **CandyCanes4X-mas** **and PillowsForFluff **

**LAST CALL! WOOT! WOOT! AFTER CHAPTER 15, I WILL STOP RECEIVING REQUESTS!**

 **※ NEXT CHAPTER: My Brother is Overprotective pt. 2 requested by Heart2Heart (Guest)**

 **●on the side AngetianPrincess18 I'm sorry, really. Hopefully, someday I can write something like:-your request too :) thank you for your consideration.**

 **Mahalo for the reviews, follows and faves and watch also :)**

 **Reviews, follows, faves and requests are encouraged!**


	16. My Brother is Overprotective pt 2

My Brother is Overprotective pt. 2

It was a fine Sunday in San Fransokyo. The birds are chirping loudly yet happily and there are many families visiting the café. The bell chimes every time someone enters the café and Aunt Cass greets them with a smile but every now and then, her smile falters, the costumers will blink in confusion and Mochi will flinch then hiss to no one… or at least the source of disturbance is not present…

 _BOOM!_

The Hamada brothers, specifically, an older brother named Tadashi and his younger brother Hiro, who are making "something super awesome, that will blow up _someone's_ mind" in Hiro's word when he told Aunt Cass what are they going to do while insisting that what he meant is literal, and "just a simple project, nothing to worry about" in Tadashi's words but in reality it _is_ something awesome. And they are the reason for the disturbance since yesterday.

"Okay Hiro, give me that, this time we won't fail anymore" Tadashi seriously said arranging his safety goggles and not minding their appearances, which in a word… scary. Hiro yelp at the tone his brother is using while carefully giving the hand drill to Tadashi. After a few tweaks the both of them finished their project, _at last_.

"A-are we finished?" Hiro said in relief while backing up a little bit. His brother stood up and backs away a little with a smile on his face "I think so… just a little tweaks in its program. Do you think I could leave that to you?" they looked at each other with a small smirk and they both raised their fists… "You bet, Dashi" and with that they collided their fists together.

"Hey Dashi, do you think we should make it bigger? Or maybe scarier?" He asked glancing at the robot once again. His brother let out a chuckle before saying something he will _regret_ in the future, after seeing Megabot "Nah, I think that's fine. You see, they will think that it is harmless and nothing but what they don't know that it is awesome plus its look is intentional" then he nudged him silently telling him to start cleaning up.

"so what do you think we'll name it?" Tadashi said while wiping the robot's body

Hiro piped up after hearing his brother's question, dropping the clutters on one side before approaching Tadashi "What about…" he paused for a minute before snapping his small fingers together "ah, how about Slybot?"

"Slybot?"

"Well, since it is sly, isn't?"

Tadashi smiled genuinely then patted his already messy hair "that's right, it is sly" he looked back at the bot and accidentally saw the real condition of their lab "aahhh-" he said blankly realizing their mess, ignoring Hiro's snicker beside him

* * *

 _BRIIINNNGG!_

"Okay class do not forget your assignments and please review for the upcoming exam by the end of the week." Their teacher reminded them while packing up before leaving the classroom. The students hurriedly went out of the room except for Hiro and … Henry with his friends.

Hiro flinched at his seat while carefully packing up after remembering his conversation with Tadashi.

" _Hiro, look at me. You will do this." Tadashi encourage_

" _b-but…"_

" _Otoutou, they have to stop. More students will be a victim if they continue and I don't want you getting hurt anymore, okay?" his brother sighed deeply "I trust you. Take care of Slybot" his brother said with a smirk_

He was brought back to senses when a big hand suddenly grabbed Slybot from his desk "Look at this! Midget bought a toy!"

"Henry" Hiro snarled, recognizing the voice immediately

"Oooohhh, your guts doubled. Where did you get your confidence from?" he said while grinning, showing his yellow and black teeth. Hiro's glare hardened "Give me back my bot"

Henry laughed loudly together with his "friends" he continuously tosses the small bot on his hands "this is a bot? This?! You're funny Hamada. This is a trash" Henry looked at the bot's feature once again. It just looked like a full of old metals formed into, what it looks like a person. He let out a snicker

"I could make a better one." He muttered with arrogance "Hey midget, show me how this trash works" he ordered

"I don't want to" Hiro said, still glaring at Henry

"Show me or I'll make you cry" The football captain demanded "then don't blame me…" Hiro muttered trying to hide his smirk. Henry scoffed before grinning widely "Your arrogance annoys me Midget. Make it dance." He mock

'Likewise' Hiro thought. He opened his bag and took the control and opened it without any warning. It jumped straight into his freckled face and continuously punches it. Henry fell straight into the ground , gaining the attention of the students inside and some students who are near the room. Henry's eyes widened in surprise before it turned into a glare. He furiously tried to grab Slybot, that is running around his body making the people around him laugh loudly.

"Henry don't move I'll get this for you!"

"OWW!" Of course his friend tried to help too but ended up hurting their captain instead of helping him. Hiro laughed loudly while thinking that his brother should've with him. He eventually stopped after a few rounds (of laughter) before looking at Henry on the ground with innocent look. Henry's eyes widened in fear and anger towards him. He rushed into his feet stomped his way to him with a glare while muttering a _lot_ of curses under his breath "HAMADA!" He roughly grab Hiro on his shirt making Hiro let go of his controller as Henry raised his fist towards him but before he could even move an inch, his eyes rolled upwards and fell straight into the ground, behind the fainted captain is Slybot who came from behind Henry's back. The students around Hiro cheered as they started to gather around Hiro while praising him and his bot. He blinked in confusion while looking at his controller on the ground.

Henry's friend carried Henry before running away like a quivering blob. After that incident his life did definitely turned better.

When school ended Hiro met up with Tadashi at the gate and excitedly told him the story making Tadashi feel both proud and happy for the younger Hamada.

"Congratulations Hiro. You've done it _but_ we only do this for the good, understand?" Tadashi said sternly

"Yeah… Uh Dashi? T-thank you for, uh, agreeing with my plan. I thought Dashi would disagree if I said I wanted to, you know, g-get back at them…" he said nervously, a blush spreading on his face while looking down while playing with his forefingers.

Tadashi looked surprised for a second before kneeling in front of him and wrapped him around his arms him "I'll do anything for you bro. _Anything_ for you Hiro and I'll protect you whatever happens." He said sincerely

"Mmm" then Hiro remembered "Dashi. Were you the one who controlled Slybot when it knocked out Henry?"

Tadashi grinned slightly "I'm not sure. Come on bonehead, Aunt Cass must be worried" Hiro smiled brightly with one thought in his mind 'It is _definitely_ him. We made two controls afterall.'

* * *

 **A/N: TADA! Guess who's back from the dead~! Yup, you're all right, it's me again! Yes, this story's not over... yet. No, my annoying phone isn't fix yet. Yes, this chapter and the following chapters are all rewritten. And tataraaa~! I WILL FROM NOW ON, WILL NOT RECEIVE ANY REQUESTS! No matter how much I love you guys all. Thank you for still supporting me even if I took a break. Fear not, I will still continue this! :) and as I promised, I removed the annoying "Temporary Author's Note"**

 **~NEXT CHAPTER: My Brother is there to protect me (not really sure if the title can fit the title bar XD) by Guest and RingMaster118**

 **Reviews are welcomed with open arms... well, imaginary arms cause it will be scary if there will be arms in your lapto- okay i'm blabbering see you in next chappy!**


	17. My Brother is there to protect Me

"I-I d-didn't know what t-to do! T-they t-told me not to t-tell the teachers! A-and th-they…" Hiro's tiny shoulders trembled as he gripped the blankets tighter and ignoring his school bag that fell on the ground. He closed his eyes, letting the hand caress his head gently before continuing "t-they hurt me…" He buried his head in the blanket while trying to erase the memory of his 'classmates' suddenly hurting him. He then was pulled in a tight hug, tight enough to feel comfort but not enough to hurt him.

"Everything's going to be alright. I'm here, I'm here" It's just a meaningless words, that's what Hiro thought. The way [his] hands gently rub his back, or the way [he] says things… he thought that [he] was just attempting to calm him…

" _Your big brother Dashi is here"_

…But for some reason, ever since Hiro was a kid, that was always one of his brother's line and even if it was just some meaningless words… it always manage to calm him and he was always sure in his thought that… Tadashi would always protect him.

"Everything's alright…"

…" _Hiro"_

* * *

The moment he closed his eyes, that's what he first heard… a familiar voice that he haven't heard for… how long exactly? He isn't sure but one thing's for sure. For him it was a very long time, he doesn't know nor care if how many weeks have passed but all he remembered was the painful gap in his chest every time he wakes up

" _Knucklehead, wake up. It's time to go, come with me. Together"_

'Ahh, that was the line Tadashi said to me before going to the nerd school'

" _Hiro, Someone has to-"_

" _ **TADASHI-!**_ _"_ Hiro sat straight as fast as a lightning, his messy hair stuck on his forehead and on the back of his neck. He panted, feeling nausea and sick from his dream. He wiped his sweats after he attempted to calm himself. Still half conscious, he instinctively went up and groggily went to the other side of the room

"Tadashi, I had a funny dream a while ago" he chuckled slightly while rubbing his eyes to make his vision more clear. He grabbed the closed divider and opened it "you actually ran tow-" his voice died down and his brain now registered what happened… what greeted him was an _empty_ room

He stared at it for a few minutes as he felt a familiar pain that stabbed him in his chest. "o-oh…" his eyes however didn't continue to search for anything, _anyone_ in the room. _Tadashi…_

Right it did happened… two weeks ago yet it still feels like it is still happening. "D-dashi i-it hurts…" he muttered slowly approaching his late brothers' bed "It doesn't feel so real…"

* * *

" _D-dashi! I had a nightmare!" He wailed, making Tadashi jumped out of his bed and ran straight to the crying boy and wrapped him around his warm, loving arms and whispered two words "I'm_ _ **here**_ _"_

* * *

Hiro snorted to no one. His brothers' warm, loving hug... 'when was the last time I hugged him… it was so long' he thought bitterly '…too long'

He made his way to Tadashis' bed slowly and hesitantly… he raised his hands to touch the hat on the bed and flinched when the tip of his index finger touched it lightly

" _Someone has to help"_

And what…? And pay the price?! Kill someone who is the greatest person in the whole world? Does it have to be him? Do they know how important Tadashi is to everyone? To _**him**_? He collapsed on his knees as he started to sob continuously on the edge of Tadashis' bed… he won't accept it… he can't accept it.

Not when…

Not when…

* * *

" _Hey knucklehead, you ready for later?" Tadashi greeted once he entered the lab full of blue bins. Hiro blinked nervously when he just registered who entered the lab._

" _who?! I'm not nervous! Y-you're the one! I-I have no idea what I'm saying?!" Hiro blurted out jumping slightly before groaning in frustration. Tadashi laughed while grabbing his younger brothers' unfinished soda and sipping on it_

" _what's bothering you?"_

 _He looked around for a second, debating whether he would tell him the reason or not and sighing deeply after a few seconds passed "I-it's just" he paused for a second before continuing "it's just, what if they hated me? Or mock me? Or-!?" Tadashi cut him off with a sush_

" _They don't matter. What matters is you, Callaghan, Aunt Cass, the gang and me" seeing that it still doesn't have much effect he continued "Hiro look at me" he ordered gently "I'll be there, like always okay? Just breathe and after that we'll celebrate, just you and me" hearing the sentence Hiro brightened up_

" _Just the both of us?"_

" _Just the both of us."_

* * *

"you promised… you promised Tadashi… then why?" Hiro sobbed

"Where are _you_?!"

"Tadashi! Dashi – hic- D-dashi…"his voice cracked as his shoulder shook violently. He gripped at the sheets as if his life depends on it… maybe it does… after learning that things can easily slip out of some ones grasp. "…p-please come back…"

"I need you…" his eyelids suddenly felt heavy and slowly he saw darkness but vaguely, just vaguely… he heard Tadashi's voice

"…Hiro… _I'm so sorry_ "

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for the requests Guest and RingMaster118!... that didn't turn out the way i wanted **

**welp, i'll be fast here cause it's late, thanks for the follows, faves, watch and especially for the Reviews!**

 **Reviews, follows, and faves are highly appreciated~**


	18. My Brother played Truth or Dare

" **MEOW!"**

" **Oww! Dude! Mochi-! Oww!"**

" **Fred! Shhh- you're going to wake up Au-!"**

" **ALL OF YOU UPSTAIRS, AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU ALL! IT'S 2.00 IN THE HOLY MORNING!"**

* * *

In order to understand what was happening. It all started with… uh, it's complicated you see, Wasabi blamed Gogo, Fred blamed Honey Lemon, Gogo blamed Fred, Honey Lemon kinda blamed Fred, Hiro blamed… Mochi and Tadashi blamed… all of them. See, it's complicated. But it all started here.

After the endless teasing from the rest of the gang namely, Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi and Fred, when Tadashi enthusiastically showed them their old pictures and videos, they finally settled down in their (Hiro and Tadashi) room. They removed the divider and placed futons on the ground, forcing Hiro to clean his side of the room… well, in his case, hide them under the bed. He was unwillingly forced to sleep in Tadashis' bed while Honey Lemon and Gogo sleep in Hiro's bed and the rest are using the futons.

"Okay that's it! Everything is now settled. I hope all of you sleep well and all I'll be in my own room if you need me" Aunt Cass said before saying goodnight to all of them after she saw all of them in their respective beds

"Thanks Aunt Cass you're the best" Fred said as he buried himself in the blanket

"Goodnight Aunt Cass, sleep well" said the two girls and Wasabi, who are also in their bed. Tadashi hugged her while saying goodnight while Hiro just nod while making himself comfortable in his brothers bed. Tadashi closed the lights, being the one who is last standing and near the switch, before settling down with Hiro and covering both of them with blankets

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Tadashi" Hiro whispered to his brother. Tadashi turned around to face him before whispering back "What?"

"…I can't sleep"

"then try"

"I-" Hiro was about to say something when suddenly someone spoke

"Hey guys, is someone already asleep?" Fred asked

They heard some kind of grunt from Wasabi then a reply "Now you disrupted my concentration! I was trying to sleep Fred, sleep!" he complained as he sat on his futon. Then came another shuffling sound from Hiro's bed and another voice "Me too, I kinda can't sleep, Hiro? Tadashi?" Honey Lemon said, opening the small lamp beside the bed

"That's what I'm telling him" Hiro blankly said, also sitting up while pointing at Tadashi ignoring his older brother's protest.

"I can't sleep without my comics under my shirt" Fred whined "That's just plain weird" Gogo said bluntly causing all of them to laugh. Then…

"…"

"…"

"Okay this silence is killing me" Wasabi said quickly which all of them agreed to. Honey Lemon stood up and placed her hands under her chin as if thinking of something "T-then! Let's just play!" she suggested

"A game?!" the comic book enthusiast perked

"No, no, no, that's not a good idea. What if Aunt Cass woke up?" Tadashi said, finally sitting up only to be pushed down again by Hiro, who sent him a smirk "Don't be such a party pooper, Tadashi. We will be quite." He said before focusing his gaze on the others "So what's the game?"

"I say, shooting game" Fred said while holding up a fake gun (where did he even got it XD)

"Denied" Gogo said "how about truth or dare? There's a bottle over here" she said picking up a bottle beside the bed then throwing it continuously on her hand

"Great idea!" Honey Lemon agreed sitting on the floor immediately after dragging Wasabi and Fred.

"Not bad" Hiro jumped down from the bed and went with them in the middle, slowly forming a small circle in the middle of the room "Tadashi, come on!" he called out.

Tadashi looks amused for a second before slowly shaking his head "I don't know guys… I don't think it's a good idea, I mean Aunt Ca-"

"Come on now. I'm joining, see?" Hiro said then sending a look to the others to support him.

"Yeah, Hiro's right Tadashi, It'll be fun!" Honey Lemon encouraged

"Dude, the more the merrier right?" Fred joked

"little man's right Tadashi" Wasabi said

"Tadashi get your ass over here" Gogo said glaring a little bit at him. Tadashi looked at them for a second before sighing in defeat. "…Fine". Just- just be quite okay? I don't want to wake up Aunt Cass" They cheered in delight as they formed a circle. From left to right: Tadashi, Hiro, Gogo, Wasabi, Fred, and Honey Lemon.

Gogo placed the bottle in the middle of the formed circle before spinning it… and it pointed to Wasabi. "Noooo!" he whined

"Sorry but you're up, so, Truth or Dare?" Gogo said while smirking. All of them watch Wasabi intensely as he was having an internal debate and groaning occasionally, with a final grunt he replied "Arrrggh! Fine, I am choosing dare! "

"Make it good, Gogo!" Hiro teased while snickering loudly on his seat. Her smirk widened "Oh, I sure will" she replied as silence enveloped the room. Wasabi looked at her nervously when she proceeded to get her phone and dial a number before giving it to him.

"Then, I dare you to call this number and order a dinosaur and also add some _delicious_ foods"

"Ah what?!" Wasabi screamed, then they all, except for him who was practically dropping his jaw.

"It's a dare" Gogo said in between her laughter. Wasabi shook his head disapprovingly before hesitanly pressed the call button then pressing the speaker button. The voice on the other side isn't what he expected… not in his whole life

" _Hello, this is Star Hotel. How may I help you?"_ His eyes widened, he immediately covered the mouth piece before whispering while screaming to the rest of them, who is on the floor laughing their ass off. "The star hotel?! Gogo! You dialed the Star Hotel?! A five star hotel! Are you out of your mind?!" He panicked; sadly all he received was a muffled laughter. He bought back the phone on his ears, blushing in embarrassment, he continued "Y-yes, I-I would like to order a-a dinosaur s-steak and a Bengal tiger teeth o-on the side" he stammered ignoring the burst of laughter coming from his oh-so bestfriend

" _Excuse me?"_ He pressed the end button immediately before glaring at them… still laughing like ther's no tomorrow "G-good j-job!" Honey Lemon attempted to tease but is futile as she can't stop herself from laughing

"Okay that's enough, it's my turn now" he did not waste any time, he immediately spun the bottle and it pointed to… Tadashi "Aha!" he shouted in victory "Now truth or dare, Hamada!"

Tadashi wiped the corner of his eyes, now focusing on the game "Truth" he said confidently.

"that's unfair, Tadashi technically is an open book" Fred commented which Wasabi ignored, now wearing the smirk Gogo was previously wearing.

"Have you ever, ever lied to Aunt Cass for your sake _not_ for Hiro's sake. If you did what is it?" He said daringly. "That's a nice one, Wasabi" Gogo said.

Tadashi forced a laugh before admitting "I-I actually did"

"You did?!" All of them shouted, Hiro being the loudest. Tadashi shushed them before continuing "There was this one time… I was like fourteen years old, I told Aunt Cass I was going to buy something at the store but I actually went bot fighting…"

"Ohhh… Wait, what?" they, except Hiro, shouted in surprise

"You bot fight?!" Gogo pried, her eyes showing surprise and amusement

"awesome!" Fred said

"T-that was then! I'm done now, I'll spin the bottle!" he said in panic, like Wasabi a while ago he wasted no time spinning the bottle but unfortunately while waiting for it to stop spinning Hiro said "He was actually the famous Kitsune" All of their eyes widened then snapping their heads toward him "and now it pointed to, oh look? Honey Lemon!"

"We'll never going to let this go, Hamada" Gogo

"I-I'll choose the safer route, Truth"She said while playing with her forefingers

Tadashi, the one who's now holding the smirk said "Tell us your most embarrassing moment" they hid a few snickers to themselves as Honey Lemon felt her cheeks heated "F-fine. I-I was new to SFIT when I accidentally tripped a-and… I a-accidentally pantsed someone…" Honey Lemon finished while covering her red face with her face waiting for them to cease their laughter "Ah! Enough guys!" she moaned in embarrassment.

"N-next!" Fred said after breathing a much needed air… and it pointed to Gogo she immediately answered dare "Sorry Gogo but I dare you to eat… these" in Honey Lemon's hand there is a chili powder. Gogo reluctantly put a spoonful of powder in her mouth… All of them was carefully watching her reaction. After a good amount of time, tears started to drop from her eyes "Oh so- fudging! Sh*! Arrrgghhh! Ah F*#!" She shouted while fanning her mouth desperately. Another batch of laughter came from them and Gogo spun the bottle so she can drink her much needed water.

She came back after a few minutes and in exact time after their batch of laughter "Your up Hiro" She said rather cooly, ignoring the burning sensation in her tongue. "Dare" Hiro said bravely.

"Then go to the window and shout that there's a fire" she said. Hiro hid his nervousness with a smug look before going to the window and shouting, kinda forgetting about not waking up Aunt Cass "HEEELLLLPPPP!THERE'S A FIRREEE!" he hurriedly closed the windows and sure enough through the small gap, they saw the lights from the neighborhood opening one by one.

They once again let out a never ending laugh as Hiro marched back in the middle of the room. The last spin pointed to Fred, who choses dare and in exact time mochi went upstairs. Hiro grinned widely "I dare you to keep mocha under your shirt for 30 seconds."

"Seems easy" Fred smiled as he went near Mochi and grabbed her under her arms and just as he was going to put her under his clothes…

"MEOW!" Mochi scratched him and attempted to break free wildly.

"Oww! Dude! Mochi-! Oww!" Fred shouted desperately

Tadashi stood up in panic while trying to calm both of him and Mochi and ignoring their red faced friends "Fred! Shhh- you're going to wake up Au-!"

"ALL OF YOU UPSTAIRS, AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU ALL! IT'S 2.00 IN THE HOLY MORNING!" Within a second, the mere shout silenced them all. Thinking one thing

 _Uh- oh_

After showering Aunt Cass with I love you's and apologies, they once again settled down on their respective beds

"…"

"Is someone already asleep" Fred _once_ again asked

"…We have online games…" Hiro suggested

* * *

 **A/N: This is the longest chapter that I made in this story! Thank you for the request Jelly and Candy!**

 **Thank you to my loyal reviews, faves and followers and also watchers XD**

 **Reviews are highly Appreciated~!**

 **-see you next chappy!**


End file.
